1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data lookup. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method, system and program product for providing high performance data lookup (e.g., document retrieval).
2. Related Art
As the use of information technology (IT) continues to increase, a growing number of organizations are turning to IT-based solutions for their data storage needs. For example, today an organization can store a countless number of “documents” electronically while consuming very little physical space. Such an IT-based approach can not only save overhead costs, but also allows for improved redundancy. Moreover, when storing documents electronically, computerized access can be provided for authorized individuals from virtually any location.
Unfortunately, electronic document storage has various drawbacks. For example, in order to provide efficient access to electronic documents, they must be indexed in some manner. Moreover, requests for documents must be handled correctly. Due to the manner in which the documents can be stored, there is often a latency involved with their retrieval.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method, system and program product for providing high performance data lookup. Specifically, a need exists for a methodology and a “view” in which stored documents can be indexed for rapid retrieval.